


Not a Crowd

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: various Clark/Lois/Oliver drabbles
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 6





	1. A Good Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never figured he's make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #91 "writer's choice"- unexpected  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **A/N:** For my [](https://ot3-100.livejournal.com/profile)[**ot3_100**](https://ot3-100.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/164596.html#cutid1).

Out of the three of them, they never figured that Clark Kent would be the first one to make a move. But he had.

It had started out as a simple night, Oliver and Lois dragging Clark to hang out with them at a popular club in Metropolis. They decided he needed to get out more and he was really outnumbered so he ended up giving in.

Neither Oliver or Lois would’ve figured that the night would include Clark’s drink being laced with kryptonite. His sudden 180 came as a shock.

However, when Clark pulled them on the dance floor and later suggested they “get out of here”, neither Oliver or Lois were complaining.


	2. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark hates society parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #92 "writer's choice"- jealousy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
> 

“Does she have to be all over him like that?” Clark hissed to Lois.

“Smallville, I don’t like it either but it’s not our choice,” she whispered back. “Now chill … and stop staring at her … unlike other people, you can kill people if you stare too hard.”

He glanced at her and she smirked. “I know … it’s just hard. He’s _ours_."

She smiled sympathetically. They were at another one of the banquets, hosted by Queen Industries. Lois and Clark were there together and Ollie … had a date. Of course, he couldn’t show up alone or announce that he really was a relationship with the two of them.

So he took some socialite and Clark never realized that he had a jealousy streak until he saw Ollie with some other woman. He knew that Lois too wanted to claw that woman’s eyes out but she was holding it together pretty well.

“Come on,” he sighed, “Let’s go get some quotes … there has to be some good stories out there.”

“We’ll probably find more stories that Cat Grant should be writing but let’s give it a shot,” Lois agreed. “Maybe I’ll bug a senator or two.”

Clark laughed and followed her. He glanced in Ollie’s direction and green eyes met brown. Ollie obviously knew what Clark was thinking and looked amused. And there seemed to be a hint of challenge in his eyes.

_Oh, yes, you have your fun right now, Ollie,_ Clark thought, _Just wait till we get you alone._

Then he could remind Ollie exactly who he belonged to.


	3. No Choice Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was worried he'd have to choose, but fortunately, they made the decision for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #84 "Agreement"  
>  **Rating:** PG  
> 

“We’ve come to an agreement,” was the first words out of Lois’s mouth when Clark stepped into Oliver’s penthouse that day. And it was the last thing he’d been expecting to hear.

Not from the two people that, up till now, had been fighting over him.

Clark wasn’t used to being pursued. When he was growing up, he wasn’t the guy that girls went after.

Which was why he had no idea what to do when he was being actively chased after by not one, but _two_ people. Two people whom he considered good friends and had actually even dated each other once upon a time.

He wished he could just make a decision but picking between Oliver Queen and Lois Lane was no easy feat. Neither of them seemed to be giving up either. Lois would flirt with him during work while Oliver would put the moves on him before, after and sometimes even _during_ Justice League meetings.

If he was honest with himself, he was attracted to both of them, which made it even more difficult. How could he choose without pushing one of them out of his life?

It seemed as if they’ve come to a decision on their own.

“Clark, we both want you,” Oliver said, “We’ve made that very clear. Lois and I talked and we realized that not only do we want you, but we want each other too.”

“What are you saying?” Clark asked, confused.

“I’m saying that we realized it doesn’t have to be either or,” Lois explained. “That the _three_ of us could have something amazing … if you’re up for it.”

Clark was flabbergasted. He could have them _both_? And of course, it seems they would have each other too, which would be … well … really hot. It would be everything he was raised to be against but he still loved the idea.

“I think we shocked Smallville,” Lois proclaimed with a grin.

“I guess we’re just going to have to _convince_ him of the benefits,” Oliver added mischievously, before he could say anything.

He didn’t have time to think before he was practically jumped by both Ollie and Lois, the two of them easily dragging him to the bedroom to show him the _benefits_ of this arrangement.

What he learned was that this would work out _very_ well. Yes, this was the beginning of something great.


	4. Living Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a part of them ... and now he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #63 “Ghost”  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** character death, mentions of sex  
> 

Their relationship was unconventional. They would’ve all been insulted and judged by society if it was to ever get out. But they were in love with each other. If people could be in love with one person, what was so wrong with each of them being in love with two?

But they were still very careful to make sure nobody knew. Not that it mattered. Now, there really was only two. He was dead.

Clark Kent was dead. Out of the three of them, they never thought he’d go first. He was _Superman_ , for God’s sake. But that didn’t change the fact he was dead, had died saving the world.

Leaving Oliver and Lois alone. Not alone. They were with each other but now something was missing.

They loved each other dearly but that didn’t change the fact they could feel the ghost of their dead lover as they kissed or every time they made love. Their bed seemed so much bigger.

Neither of them spoke of Clark though. Clark had been the affectionate one; Lois and Oliver had trained themselves to hide their emotions over the years. Clark had brought them out of their shell. And he was gone.

However, it was obvious that he was never far from their thoughts. It was clear when Lois started wearing Clark’s old flannels shirts to bed or how Ollie started wearing more red and blue when he was at home. Anything to keep his memory alive.

Outwardly, they tried to remain strong … for themselves and for each other.

Until one day, when they were doing some spring-cleaning and they stumbled upon a picture, a picture of the three of them. That was all it took … and the facades broke and all the emotions came pouring out.

Oliver and Lois clung to each other, openly mourning their dead lover. If they concentrated hard enough, they could almost feel Clark’s presence and they knew he was watching them from above.

Both silently promised not to let each other go … they were all they had now. They had to move on and they’d do it together.


	5. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all felt left out at some point. It's Ollie's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #8 “Left Out”  
>  **Rating:** G  
> 

Sometimes, Oliver wondered what he was doing there. Lois and Clark fit together so well … he had seen it from the first day he had met Clark, had seen them interact. They _belonged_ together. In the workforce, they were the best-known duo in the journalism world. Outside, they were lovers, best friends, confidantes … they couldn’t live without each other. Oh yeah, and him too. He was also both their lovers but they could never proclaim their true relationship to the world.

So he had stepped back and was the secret part of the threesome. It was easier with the two of them anyway. He loved them both with all that he was but he couldn’t help but wonder at times if they’d be happier with just each other. Though he may have been the force that brought them together, he couldn’t help but worry that he may no longer be required.

But he didn’t have the strength to leave. Walking away was not an option. He needed them too much.

Instead, he stayed and hoped that they needed him too. Because he didn’t know how to live his live without them, no matter how left out he felt at times.


	6. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lois are worried about Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #15 "panic"  
>  **Rating:** G  
> 

“I’m worried about Oliver.”

Lois looked up at Clark’s declaration. She had been watching Supernatural when Clark had spoken. That Jensen Ackles was a hottie; he looked familiar though, but Lois couldn’t place where she’d seen him. It didn’t really matter; she was in a relationship with two of most gorgeous men in the country (not that she was biased or anything). Yes, Lois Lane was a lucky woman.

But seeing the frown on her lover’s face and hearing the solemn tone of his voice, Lois was concerned.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Clark answered, sighing. He took the seat next to her and Lois switched off the TV. “Don’t you think he’s acting off lately?”

Lois sighed. “Yes,” she admitted. “He has been different.” She didn’t want to face it, but Oliver had changed. He was more distant, and that scared her.

“I just spoke to him on the phone,” Clark told her. Ollie was in Seattle on business, but he was coming back the next day, which made Lois happy. She always felt incomplete unless both of them were there with her.

“And?” Lois prompted.

“Well, he said that he’ll be done tomorrow afternoon,” Clark said slowly, “But there was a change of plans and he’s not coming back until the following day. Something about having dinner with people …”

That set off alarms in her head. Ollie always came right back home after meetings; he claimed he missed them too much to stay away.

“It was just something in the tone of his voice,” Clark continued. He glanced at her fearfully. “You don’t think he’s having second thoughts about the three of us, do you?”

“No,” Lois said firmly, “He loves us, I know he does.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, but he didn’t look convinced.

“Look, we’ll talk to him when he gets back,” Lois stated, trying not to panic. But even the thought of losing Oliver was making her feel sick inside. “We’ll be okay,” she finished.

“We can’t lose him,” Clark whispered, the sadness in his eyes making Lois pull him into her arms. He hugged her back.

“We won’t,” she promised.

That was a promise she intended to keep. Because a life without Oliver was one that she didn’t even want to think about.


	7. making it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois and Clark confront Ollie when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number** : 75 “fix”  
>  **Rating:** G

“What’s going on with you?” 

That was the last thing Oliver expected to hear right after he returned from a business trip.

“Lois,” Clark said, from where he was seated. “Give him time to breathe. He just got back.” 

Lois glared, and Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched them. 

“Yeah, but he should’ve been back _yesterday_ ,” Lois retorted. “And I’m tired of waiting.” 

“Hold on,” Oliver interrupted. “I told Clark that I was going to be delayed.”

“Because that makes things okay,” Lois argued. “It’s not like you had a valid reason for staying back. You just didn’t want to come home.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Oliver lied. 

“Is it?” Lois challenged. “You’ve been pulling away from us and we _all_ know it.” 

“We should sit down and cool off,” Clark interjected. “Yelling won’t solve anything.” 

“Ha!” Lois snorted. “This coming from the guy who was worried Oliver didn’t love us anymore.” 

Oliver’s gaze darted to Clark, who both scowled and paled. “Clark?” Oliver questioned. “Is this true?”

Clark looked down and then back at Ollie, shrugging. “You don’t seem to want to be around us anymore, and even when you’re here, you’re distant. Hard not to put two and two together.” 

Oliver sucked in a breath at the ache in Clark’s voice, and walked toward him, falling to his knees. “Hey, I love you. I love _both_ of you.” He glanced over at Lois, who looked angry, but he could see what she was using her anger to hide. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Lois demanded. “And don’t say ‘nothing’, because I can tell when you’re lying.” 

“I guess,” he admitted, swallowing hard. “I guess I didn’t think you needed me.”

“Then why didn’t you come _talk_ to us?” Lois said, moving to sit next to him. 

“I was afraid to be right,” Oliver confessed, ashamed. 

“Well, you’re wrong,” Clark said firmly. “And if Lois or I are ever doing anything to make you feel that way again, you tell us.”

“I get that, and I will,” Oliver promised, feeling humbled and grateful, but most of all, relieved. He had never been happier to be wrong in his life. “I’m sorry.”

Lois grumbled good-naturedly, and Clark grinned, pulling them into his arms, the three of them embracing in a warm hug. 

They’d talk more later on. Oliver had missed this, and he would never doubt what they had again.


	8. a night at the movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt + Number:** #57 "dates"  
>  **Rating:** G

“Got the snacks. Almost done?” 

Clark looked up from setting up the project to see Lois carrying popcorn and other types of junk food in her arms, beer already on the floor at her feet, next to their pile of blankets and pillows that were making up their chosen seating arrangement. 

“Yeah, I’m about ready,” Clark replied, glancing around for their missing third, as Lois set the rest of the food down. “I just need the …”

“Laptop?” Oliver finished, as if on cue, entering the barn, laptop in one hand and two pizza boxes tucked under his other arm. 

“That would be it,” Clark said, grinning, getting to his feet to take it from him. 

After that, it was only a few more minutes before everything was hooked up and the screen was connected. Clark took his seat on one side of Lois, and Oliver was already relaxed on her other side. Between their busy schedules, it was hard to find time for dates, but they did their best to make time. 

“What’s the first movie?” Oliver wanted to know. 

“Well, it is Lois’s choice,” Clark answered, “So …”

“Top Gun,” they finished in unison, while Lois just smirked. 

“I feel the need … the need for speed,” she quoted gleefully. “And Ollie can’t complain, because I know he chose Robin Hood.”

“It’s the Disney version,” Oliver grumbled playfully. “That’s the best one.”

“Hard to argue against an animated fox with a bow and arrow,” Clark joked. 

“What did you pick, Smallville?” Lois questioned. 

“The Pelican Brief,” Clark told her. It was from the 90s, starring Julia Roberts and Denzel Washington and Clark had never gotten to see it, so he decided to use this as an opportunity.

“What an odd combo,” Oliver remarked, chuckling. 

Clark looked between Lois and Oliver, smiling, as the familiar opening from Top Gun began. “Yeah, but I think it works.”

Both Oliver and Lois matched his smile, and Oliver visibly softened, head nodding in agreement. 

“You know what? I think you’re right.”


End file.
